I'm Coming Home
by Night's Dead Fantasy
Summary: For a long time, she was buried in the depths of his heart. When she comes back home, he finds he's been harboring these emotions for her all this time. But is she the same? Will she return these feelings? Or will his brother get in the way...
1. Something Improtant

Ventus remembered the news that morning; remembered that there was something very important in what the anchor man said, but he couldn't seem to really place it. He had been sitting at the table with his four brothers, and his little sister walking around the table, looking for a place to sit. What he also remembered, was getting butterflies in his stomach at the news, and not wanting to eat anymore. He was excited, but he didn't know why- it was like his subconscious was dangling something in front of him, something important.

"… I'm not hungry." He mumbled, pushing the bowl of cereal out in front of him. His older brother, raised his head, and stared at Ventus with cold, yellow eyes that made his pale skin look sickly. He had bacon dangling from his lips so he couldn't really say anything- but the look he gave was enough. Vanitas, his brother, gave him the look of disbelief and slight suspicion. Ventus' twin, Roxas, with the same blond hair and blue eyes, also looked up from his food.

"… but you're always hungry, bro." He voiced Vanitas' thoughts, blinking in curiosity. Ventus shrugged his shoulders, giving a slight smile. Finally, Sora, the second oldest, looked up from his napping with a jolt, and yawned.

"What'd I miss?" He asked, rubbing his eyes and looking at the television.

"Nothing important." Ventus answered, but something told him otherwise- something important had been said, and he couldn't quite say why it was so important. Either way, he ran the words over and over in his head, staring at the anchorman with an intense look.

"… bro, you trying to have a staring contest with the TV?" Vanitas said with a smirk, looking at him- a look Ventus knew too well. It was the kind of look that told him he better keep his business really secret- or his brother would find out the reason of his uneasiness before even he knew.

The morning rolled on with its usual unruliness that was expected from four boys on summer vacation. By now, their little sister had concealed herself in the darkness of her room- she was a rather morbid child, after all. Ventus finally went his own, having planned his day out already with his friend Aqua and Terra. He would meet them down town, by the tram station. He didn't have to wait long; they showed up a few minutes after he did, with ice cream in their hands, one for him of course. He remembered that they spent most of the morning together, into the afternoon, wasting hard earned money on the shops that littered the streets. When they finished, they headed towards main street, apparently to watch something that Aqua thought would be interesting.

"What exactly is going on that's so interesting, again?" Ventus asked.

"There's a parade going on, to celebrate the end of the war over seas, some of the soldiers will be there, too!" Aqua told him, and she smiled as she maneuvered them around the gather crowd to the very front- then, Ventus had been pretty convinced that Aqua only wanted to see the guys in uniform. He took his place beside his blue haired friend, leaning on the barricade that kept the crowd from spilling onto the streets. That had been the time his stomach started feeling butterflies again.

Something important- but what?

He couldn't place it, so his blue eyes settled on the floats as the started down the street. He remembered the day, how it'd been for a few moments. Sunny, warm, there had been no wind in the atmosphere, not even a breeze. Then, a float came into his line of vision- there was nothing important about the float itself, but it was the group behind it. The front row of soldiers held a banner saying something about decorated soldiers, but his eyes trailed over the faces- he'd been looking. But for what?

A gust of wind rocked the crowd then, cold and sudden. It was familiar to him, he realized as he turned his head slightly and… his mouth fell open.

He knew that face. The wind played with the steel blue hair- soft, silky hair, he remembered running his hands through it a few… years ago. Eight years ago, to be exact. The style had changed, bangs brushed over the left side of her pale, oval face.

"_Ven?"_

The only visible eye was a deep, crimson red, looking straight forward. Her full lips were pulled into a slight frown- she didn't want to be there, he realized then. She had always hated crowds, eyes on her. Always. Oh god, how she had changed. The uniform she wore was tight fitted, complimenting the deep curves her body had grown into. The skirt showed off her long, strong legs- and she was the only one out of all the females in the group wearing sneakers.

He smiled.

"_Ven!" _

She turned her head towards him. His heart jumped against his ribcage. The butterflies in his stomach increased. But then his stomach dropped to the floor. The look on her face, the lack of emotion in her eyes… almost dead- there was nothing there…

That wasn't his Fuu.


	2. A Little Too Dark

That's all he can think about right now. He just keeps thinking about the look in her eyes, and how she just turned away and suddenly she disappeared. His mind is so wrapped up on her that he doesn't notice Aqua set his order in front of him, frowning.

"Ven, is something wrong?" She asks, her voice filled with concern as she takes her seat. Terra joins them, taking his own seat with his cup in hand and looking to Ventus' fallen face. For a moment, the boy doesn't respond… until he realizes that he's being stared at so he looks up and smiles.

"Yeah, don't worry, I'm fine." He lies, taking his cup and holding it to him. But the butterflies in his stomach won't stop and suddenly the food he ordered didn't look very pleasing. But his friends buy it, and he continues with his thoughts on the pale face that he hasn't seen in years. So the days go on, and he finds himself just trailing after his friends, who appear rather enthusiastic about going to the theatres. He doesn't remember what they're planning to watch- he can't remember what they had said at the café. It's not long before he finds himself slipping money out for the movie ticket, as if he's on auto pilot.

He doesn't like it. He doesn't like the way she's made him turn onto auto pilot, a feature he likes to stay away from. He shakes his head, returning his focus to the ticket that's placed in his hands, and the change. He turns—and his heart jumps into his throat. He's looking at a pale face, a single red eye.

"F-Fuu…!" He manages to squeak, swallowing hard.

"Hey, kid, move it!" A voice comes from behind her, and her face remains blank.

"Yeah, there's a line here, ya know?" Another voice shouts at him, and before he realizes it, he's being shoved to the side without much disregard. When he finishes stumbling, he turns his head to look at those that had been yelling at him. Tall, taller than her, at least; one's blond, and the other dark haired. That's pretty much all he identifies before Terra is at his side, shooting a glare at the trio.

"Looks like bad news…" He mutters under his breath.

"Weren't they soldiers in the parade?" Aqua asks, frowning as she makes her way over.

"Yeah…" Ven mumbles, looking away from her back. Doesn't she remember him? Doesn't she remember eight years ago?

He shakes his head, and turns away to make towards his seat inside the theatres. His friends trail after, glancing between them with concern in their eyes- Ven wasn't acting right, not after the parade. They both were thinking the same, and gave a nod; they'd both watch for Ven, to see what was going on with him. They took their seats, waiting for the movie to start.

Fate was evil, Ven thinks, watching the trio they had just bumped into make their way inside the rather empty theatre. Fate was crueller, he corrected, watching his older brother Vanitas stride in as well, with his friends in tow- he had such an ego, sometimes. Looking back at the screen, the lights went dim, just as Fate threw another curveball at Ven, as the trio take seats in front of him, with the Fuu directly below. With a hard swallow, Ven forces his eyes away from her silhouette and to the screen again. Terra leans over slightly, with a frown. "Ven, you okay?" he asks, and the sound carries outward, because Ven notices the slight movement from the girl sitting before him. Or he was imagining things.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He finally answers. With that, the figure turns her head slightly, enough to glance back and he sees the red orb staring back at him. He swears he sees her mouth his name, but she turns away again and the lights go completely off, leaving him in the dark.


	3. Too Close

He remembered eight years ago; when they were small and she tried to hold his hand, making him scream about girl cooties; or the time she hit him with a pencil so he would write her name beside his. All these memories he'd put away in the time she'd been gone, because someone had told him there was a possibility she wouldn't come back home.

If she did come back, it'd be in a casket.

That's why he hated the war, and the military, and why he would never sign up for it. When someone asked why he hated it, he knew it was for some reason- some one- and just answer, 'Because I do'. He found it funny how he was starting to remember all this, like waking up from a dream when he didn't even know he was sleeping. Even more so while he was watching the movie- something about ninjas versus pirates, right?- with her sitting right in front of him.

He was glad she didn't come home in a casket.

He sunk into his seat, just thinking, and wishing he could talk to her to see if she remembered anything from way back then. He didn't realize he missed her this much. He stared at the screen again, watching the flying ninja make an impossible leap off the building. He felt a piece of popcorn fall on his head, and he blinked, turning his head to see where it came from. Vanitas was smirking from a higher seat, his friends laughing beside him. With a scoff, Ventus turned away from him, and back to the screen. Terra must have noticed, as the brunette turned to shoot a deep glare at Vanitas. God, this movie was going to be long with his brother not too far from where he sat.

"Hey Ven."

Ventus jumped in his seat a bit, glancing back to see his brother leaning in from the seat behind him. He could hear people shushing them from behind, but Vanitas decided to ignore them. "Like the movie so far?" He asked with a smirk full of mischief. Ven frowned, turning away from him. Vanitas kept smirking, rather intent on bothering his brother. "I think it's a bore, to be honest, and- Hey…" He narrowed his eyes at the girl in front of Ventus, and frowned. "Don't we know her?" He asked, before reaching past and tapping her on the shoulder.

"Van." Ventus hissed at him, before Fuu glanced over her shoulder, throwing them a deep glare of annoyance that made Ven shiver slightly. Van, on the other hand, didn't seem bothered by the girl's clear warning.

"Yeah, we do know you! Fuu, right?" It was Terra's turn to shush Vanitas, turning slightly to slap Vanitas upside the head.

"Shut up…!" He hissed at him, before turning away again. Fuu decided to ignore them, it seemed, as she didn't turn her head again towards them. Vanitas huffed, now painting a target on the back of Fuu's head as he poked her shoulder again.

"Van, stop it." Ventus hissed, raising his hand to swat away his brother.

With a grunt, Vanitas moved away from them, knowing well enough he wouldn't get a reaction from Fuu. He shuffled away; throwing his popcorn at some couple he passed and chuckled to himself. Ventus sighed, sinking into his seat again and glancing at Fuu- his heart jumping slightly when he realized she'd glanced back at him at the very same time. He forced a smile, but she just looked away. A frown tugged down slightly at the blonde's lips, and he tried to focus on the movie.

The movie was boring, and in the end, no one really won. Terra had been cheering the ninjas on- something about honour- while Aqua stayed neutral. Ven didn't have much to say on the conversation as they slid outside the theatre doors, his head down as he stared at his friend's feet. It was cold out, and he shivered. He looked up; wanting to say something to his friends but his eyes caught Vanitas' hair, noticing his brother leaning down close to Fuu with a mischievous grin. Ventus balled his hands into fists, wanting desperately to go over to his old best friend and take her away from Vanitas' annoying tendencies.

"Hey, Ven?" Aqua asked, and Ven forced himself to look away.

"Yeah?"

"Are you alright?" She glanced down at his balled fists, frowning. Quickly, he released them, glancing back to where Fuu and Vanitas had been, only to see they weren't there anymore. But he wouldn't tell that to Aqua, as she stood beside him and looked where his blue eyes had been staring. "You looking for someone?"

"No, let's go." He turned, following after Terra and headed home.

When he arrived, he found that Vanitas still hadn't come home, and made to his room. He opened the window after changing into more comfortable clothes, and took a seat on the ledge. He glanced down at the street below, feeling a frown tug again at his lips when he didn't see Vanitas.

"Damn it, Van…"

**Author's note:** I just wanted to let you all know like on my deviantart account, the chapters ARE meant to be short. Why? Because I'm really cruel like that. But lol, not really. They're meant that way because I want to try a new style, instead of lengthy, boring chapters. Thank you 3


	4. Boxers

Someone was yelling his name. It was far off but he gripped the dream floating on the screen of his mind tightly, not wanting to awaken from it. It was something good, something that he would want to remember when he woke up- when he was pulled off his bed and landed on the wooden floor with a loud thud. Ventus let out a groan, sitting up and rubbing his head as he watched a blur of black walk out of his room. Vantias… Huffing, he got up to his feet and slipped on a shirt that was dangling from the bed post. Downstairs, his brothers were already up and gathered by their usual seats at the table. When he went to his seat, he noticed that there was someone else at the table.

"Hey Ven, finally decided to wake up?" It was Van, sitting by the end of the table. Ven didn't anwer him, setting his bowl of cereal down and concentrating on the floating bits instead of the thoughts on his head- the image of his brother with his best friend, leaning in a little too close…

"Hey Fuu, what'cha think about Ven's boxers?"

COUGH, CHOKE WHAT!

He gasped, looking up and wiping his mouth after a small coughing fit. So that was who he'd felt at the other end of the table, with red eyes turning to bore into his own blue. When the shock wore off, he felt his face heat up and turn a dark shade of red when he realized that he hadn't put on any pants, and he seriously was walking around in white boxers with blue polka dots on them… and it wasn't the loose kind, it was the kind that stuck to his legs and his…

"You look like a cherry, Ven." Sora butted in, tilting his head and yawning widely. Fuu finally broke her stone cold stare and looked away to the television, her cheek leaning on her palm. Vanitas snickered quietly into his cup of coffee, quite pleased with the red tint on his brother's face.

"You okay, Ven?" His twin inquired, after putting his dishes away. He only gave a nod, wiping his mouth again with the back of his hand before looking down at his cereal. Suddenly, he wasn't very hungry- his stomach was filled with butterflies that made him both nauseous and… happy? He glanced at the only female in the room through his lashes, trying to swallow his oncoming blush.

"So, Fuu, how's the war?" Vanitas inquired, setting his down cup and crossing his arms. Fuu turned away from the television and to the eldest sibling, slight amusement shining in that red orb.

"Boring, don't you watch news?" She answered with a question flatly, though her eyes said she was fine with the conversation. Vanitas rolled his eyes, taking his cup up again, being the coffee addict he was.

"D'you get any scars?" Sora asked, leaning forward only to receive a smack on the back of the head.

"Don't ask her that, man." Roxas frowned. Fuu had turned her head to him, and shrugged.

"Blisters." She answered- she was lying. Ventus could tell. So could Vanitas, as his yellow eyes slid over to her in a sly, secretive glance. Ventus didn't like it, did he know something? Sora wasn't pleased by her answer, sinking into his seat- must have wanted a long, epic story of battle. Fuu wasn't the talkative type, though.

"Sounds boring. Musta' posted you somewhere boring, too." He commented, earning another smack at the back of his head.

"What rank are you?" Roxas asked quickly, seeing his brother open his mouth again and saving Fuu from another odd question.

Her tone was flat as she answered, "Corporal." Ventus wanted to get up and put his bowl down in the sink, but he remembered he was in boxers and would rather not have Fuu have to see him in that. At least they're comfy, he told himself, taking his spoon and playing with his food. Fuu glanced at Ven, her lip twitching like she wanted to say something to him. Vanitas put down his empty cup, giving a sigh.

"Well ladies, I'll see you later; taking Fuu somewhere for the day." He stated, getting up with Fuu following suit.

"Where?" The question came out faster than Ven could control it, and he wished he hadn't said it after the glare that Vanitas sent him. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Fuu raise an eyebrow at Vanitas.

"Why's it important?" Vanitas frowned slightly, his eyes still narrowed slightly- this was the time, similar to many others, when Ventus wished he didn't have yellow eyes- because it made his glares all the scarier. The rest of the table had gone quiet, observing the two brothers.

"I-I don't know… I had nothing to do, so… I was wondering if I could come with you two..." Ventus stuttered.

"No wa-"

"Sure."

Fuu's voice cut Vanitas' off, her look silencing him before he could protest. The eldest gave a growl, but crossed his arms and stared at Ven.

"Hurry up."

Ventus never ran up the stairs so fast.

And he still hoped Fuu didn't get a shot of his ass in those ridiculous boxers.

**Author's Note: **Thanks to someone who left a review, I totally remembered that I didn't place the age group of the characters in here. Fuu, Ventus, and Roxas are 17, making Sora 18 and going to graduate, and Vanitas 20 as the eldest son. As well, feel free to leave questions in your review. I'll actually take the time to answer you in a private message. Don't be shy~.


	5. Oh Joy, Bruises

With the summer heat, Ven had decided on a simple attire of shorts and a t-shirt, while his brother remind in his sweater and his skinny jeans. Which was rather odd, but he wouldn't question as Fuu wore a long sleeved shirt, and jean shorts that showed off her legs- Ven found he kept staring for longer than necessary at that, and blushed slightly. They were walking the streets of down town, aiming towards a place Ventus didn't really recall. When they finally made towards their destination, Ventus knew why.

It was a large, ominous building with the logo "FIGHT" on the top. It was familiar to Ven due to Vanitas leaving his magazines of paintballing all over the house. The place was famous for having the most skilled paint ballers in the state, and with the best equipment. Vanitas was one of those paint ballers, but if he was any good, Ven didn't know- nor did he want to. But looked like he would find out anyway. When they entered the field, they'd been equipped with proper wear- mask, gun, gloves- so they didn't get to bruised. Ven had heard Vanitas laugh at him when he couldn't figure out how to work the gun. The guy from the other team had to help. Glancing over at Vanitas, he felt a jealous frown tug at his lips as his brother taught Fuu how to shoot- too close. He shook his head, and focused on the odd looking trigger… hoping he wouldn't get too many bruises out of this.

The game rules were pretty simple; get the flag from the other team, then haul ass back to your team's flag. Well, it sounded simple. Of course, it really wasn't and Ventus was about to find out how much a paintball gun really hurt. He ended up being on the opposite team of Vanitas, the referee saying something about unevenness of skill in the team. It didn't help Ven feel any better as he knelt low, holding his gun, and sliding a glance from behind his plastic mask over to Fuu. He had to say, she looked really focused, like she'd done thi—oh right. She was in the army. The blow horn went off, and it was just a blur. Thank god for adrenaline kicking in, as he finally got what to do and ducked… and ducked… and ducked again. He was moving forward, sure, but he was more so concerned of avoiding Vanitas' aim. Or, anyone's really.

"Move." Came the voice from behind, pulling the back of his collar down just in time to watch an array of orange coloured paintballs go flying where his head was.

"… whoa." He managed, glancing at who had saved him- his heart jumped slightly in surprise, seeing a red orb from behind the eyepiece. "H-hey Fuu." She only gave a nod, letting him go and turning away to run off elsewhere. He rolled onto his stomach, crawling forward quickly- hey, the flag was in view! When did he get that close again…?

"HEY VEN!" Vanitas shouted, popping up from his shelter, aiming and—blue paint splattered over his eye piece and he let out a yelp, falling back. Glancing off to his left, he saw Fuu motion her head towards the flag, with a glare. He hurried quickly to the flag, snatching it up and hauling his ass back to his team's, all the while trying to dodge as many paintballs aimed his way.

The game went on- four of capture the flag, and Ven's team ended up winning. They filtered out, covered in sweat and paint, Ven's face was a little red from the heat. He pulled off his mask, and dropped it on the table, taking a seat and saying.

"Good game." He looked up, seeing Fuu's face and a small, tiny smile on her face. He instantly smiled back, scratching the back of his head.

"You too! You were awesome out—ah, paint!" He withdrew his hand from his face, having smeared the orange on his cheek. He went to wipe it with the back of his hand, but it only smeared it further. "Damn…" He muttered, glancing over at Fuu to see her smirking slightly. "What?" He pouted slightly, pulling off the gloves as she took a seat beside him, leaning on her forearms which she folded on the table. Ventus finally noticed the lack of Vanitas around, and looked to Fuu, swallowing hard. "So… Fuu… h-how've you been?" He asked, wondering why he was so damn nervous and why he was stuttering. He'd been her best friend- he shouldn't be nervous!

Fuu shrugged, pulling off her own gloves easily; without smudging the paint onto her skin. He frowned a bit, leaning on the table with his elbows.

"That's not a valid answer, Fuu- you should remember that from when we were kids." That was a fun memory; when she would always answer with a shrug and he'd just… "I'll pout." He threatened playfully, trying hard not to let his lips turn into a grin.

"C'mon." Vantis grunted from right behind them, causing Ven to jump. Vanitas' had a frown that could kill, and it wasn't long before he was dragging them out the door; unnerved by the two together.


	6. Roses

The air outside was hotter than when they had entered, now mid-afternoon and the sun high in the sky. Vanitas pulled off his sweater, and tied it around his hips as he led the way to the nearest ice cream shop- though Ven had a feeling he'd have to buy his own ice cream, from the looks Vanitas sent him. He tried to ignore it, glancing a few times at Fuu only to see that she was ignoring both the boys; chin up slightly and looking ahead… she walked with this grace that Ven didn't notice until now- he smacked into the back of Vanitas.

"Watch it." Ventus was told, a scowl on Vanitas' lips. When the older brother wasn't looking, Ventus stuck his tongue out childishly, annoyed. "Do that again, and you won't have a tongue." Vanitas shot, not even glancing back at his brother. He would have retorted, but the walking single started to beep, letting them cross.

"… Roxas?" Fuu pointed out with a mumble. Across the street, at the floral shop, Ventus' twin brother was handing a small bouquet of roses to a pretty, petite blond- who's cheeks brightened a tint of deep pink at the gift. Namine, Ventus remembered; Roxas' girl. Vanitas only grunted, not caring much for the couple and continued onwards, passing them completely.

"Oh, hey Ventus, Fuu." Roxas greeted, waving at the two. Unlike Vanitas, Ventus slowed down and flashed a grin. Namine looked over at them, giving a soft smile as both her hands were busy- one hand with roses, the others latched and intertwined with Roxas' own. It was rather cute- the two seemed to be made for each other.

"Hello Ventus." Namine's blue eyes wandered over to Fuu, who was standing a bit aways off, looking elsewhere as she waited for Ventus to finish his conversation. "Who's that?" She asked, eyes growing curious. Ventus glanced over, surprised- he'd expected her to go after Vanitas… but he grinned, reaching out and taking her hand, pulling her towards them.

"This is Fuu! She's come home from the war!" He couldn't help but sound happy as the words left his mouth. For some reason, it made his stomach flip to know that she was finally, actually back. Namine nodded with a smile.

"Nice to meet you." She told her gently, only to get a nod in response. Ventus didn't notice, as he was a bit too concentrated on their hands. Fuu's hand fit nicely in his own, the spaces between their fingers coming together like a jigsaw puzzle. Her hand was also rather smooth, and he wondered how if people from the military usually had to do everything with their hands. Namine seemed to pick up on it, glancing between the two with a soft, knowing little smile.

"Hey! We don't have all day!" Vanitas shouted, far down the street with his arms crossed over his chest; face twisted in a deadly glare. The twins shuddered, Roxas glancing at Ventus.

"I'd go if I were you…" Ventus could only nod, sighing with a childish pout- which deepened when Fuu slipped her hand out of his grasp. She started towards the fuming brother, hands in her pockets. Unbeknownst to the others, Fuu was rubbing her thumb against her fingers and holding back a smile.

"Well, I'll see you guys later!" Ventus told them as he turned, to see a rose being held out to him. Namine smiled, nodding.

"Give it to her." She told him simply as he took it… a grin slowly growing on his face again.

"Thanks Namine! Buy guys!" He turned, rushing after Fuu. Namine nodded to herself, getting a secretive smile Roxas hardly ever saw. He tugged her hand gently, causing her to turn and look at him.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Namine's only response was that same smile, before she raised her hand from his hands to her lips in a shushing motion. She took his hand again before he could protest, glancing at the roses.

Ventus was a few feet away from Fuu, clutching the rose to his chest as he pushed through the crowd. He was going to make it, he though with a grin. He'd hand her the rose and maybe they could sneak away from Vanitas while they had the chance.

The sound of a gunshot echoed in the street, loud and chilling.

People screamed, and the crowd began to run everywhere, people panicking. Glancing back, Ventus saw the group of men dressed in black, with ski masks on their face and guns in their hands. It was a blur- shots, and sirens- the men shoving past him and rushing down the street. He saw Fuu being pushed against one of the men, who drew back his arm and his fist collided into the side of her face.

"Fuu!" He rushed forward, trying to get to her through the crowd. She stumbled back from the impact, tripping over the curb and falling to the pavement. It happened all so fast. He rushed for her, as the sound of a truck's horn blared out- the tires screeching as brakes were slammed-

But the truck was going too fast.

It was nearly on top of her.

"Fuu!"


	7. For You

"Fuu!"

Ventus threw himself onto the road, pulling her curled form into his chest, pulling her out of the way. The horn stopped as the truck came to a halt, and it took a moment for Ventus to get it all together. He looked below him to Fuu, who was biting her lip hard- and looked in pain. Panicking, he pulled away, seeing that the truck had managed to nick her foot and twist it so it was angled awkwardly.

"S-shit, Fuu! I-I'm sorry!" Ventus panicked, helping Fuu sit up. She flinched slightly with her hand still gripping the fabric of his shirt rather tightly.

"S'fine…" Her voice managed to be calm and flat, Ventus noticed, even though she was probably in a lot of pain. Ventus pouted slightly, putting a hand over hers- but he didn't say a word, knowing the argument would have been both pointless and unnecessary. Fuu managed to slip her hand away from his shirt and grip his tightly as a distraction. It wasn't long before the ambulance arrived, the street filling with noise and people. He couldn't remember if the culprits had been caught or not, though he didn't really care. All the while she held his hand… until the medics had to pull her away to get her to the hospital. Ventus watched the ambulance go, sirens blaring, and his pout still there.

"She'll be fine, Ven." Glancing back he was greeted by his twin brother- still with his girl. Namine glanced at the ruined rose in Ven's hand, before taking another one from her bouquet and handing it to him again. Ventus wouldn't protest- he held the red rose in his hands carefully and sighed.

"… I think she might be mad at me." He whined slightly while his eyes stared at the red flower. He shook his head, before glancing around- to see that Vanitas had disappeared. That, or he had left before them and didn't see what had happened. "I'm going to see her at the hospital…" He mumbled with a small whine, hanging his head slightly as he made his way over on foot.

He sat quietly in the waiting room, twirling the red rose in his hands- that pout never seemed to fade; his mind replaying the image of her twisted foot… and then holding her hand. The entire time. That made his pout lessen, edges of his lips twisting into a small smile. Finally, a doctor came in who didn't seem shocked to see that Ventus was the only one there. Fuu and her foster parents weren't exactly close, anyways. He was allowed into the room, and for a moment he stopped in front of the door out of hesitation. Maybe she was mad… he fiddled with the rose and hid it behind his back, making it look like his hand was really just in his back pocket. Opening the door, his blue eyes scanned over Fuu's form and the elevated leg. She had a cast on, obviously, and she looked tired from the drugs they'd used to numb the pain. Her red eye glanced over sluggishly to him, and he heard a sigh leave her lips.

"I hate drugs…" She mumbled, almost incoherently. No, she'd never been good with these kinds of drugs- he'd learned that after she'd broken her arm in the third grade. He could only smile weakly as he took a seat by her side, hiding the rose from view.

"H-how are you feeling…?" He asked, though he should have expected the answer.

"Sleepy." She answered flatly, eyelids threatening to slide closed. She fought them, obviously, before turned her head to look at him.

"O-oh. Yeah, right, the drugs." He laughed a bit, rubbing the back of his head. He noticed her eyes wander away from his face, to his hand.

"Mm… visiting your girlfriend later…?" He grew flustered, trying to hide the rose behind his back again.

"N-no! I just- I thought… maybe, uhm…" He stuttered over his words, before he placed the rose on the bedside table. "It's for you." He managed to stammer out, pink staining his cheeks. For a moment, he swore he saw a smile on her face- but it was gone the next second and it caused him to wonder if he'd really seen it.

"Mm." Was her flat response, which disheartened him slightly- but he wouldn't stop there.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked, tilting his head slightly. Fuu blinked slowly, a small frown appearing on her features.

"No… why?" She asked, her words slurring just a bit. He took this moment, afraid it was the only time he would have alone with her.

"Because… you seem different, I mean, you're not who I remember from…"

"Eight years ago?" She interjected with a slightly raised eyebrow. "Ven. Eight years. Think about it." She said, turning her head away and closing her eyes. He pouted, before continuing.

"I know, but… Fuu, I've missed you. A lot. We were best friends! We were always together, and…" He noticed that her breathing had slowed, and she wasn't opening her eyes. A sigh, and he stood, glancing at the rose. "And I like you… a lot." He blushed, staring at her sleeping face… before leaning over and pecking her forehead. He rushed out of the room… Fuu's lips twitching into a tiny smile.


	8. Stars At Night

It'd been a week since he'd last gone to see her. Even then, she hadn't said much to him, avoiding eye contact and using minimal words. It unnerved him- did she hear what he had said? It had slipped out of his mouth, honest! And his stomach made flips about it every time he thought about it- which was often. His brothers were beginning to get suspicious, as well as his parents. That night at the dinner table, he didn't touch his food. His mind was on Fuu, and the way she'd treated him…

"Ven!" He blinked, jumping slightly and looked up to his twin, Roxas, "You're foods getting cold…" He trailed off, his eyebrows moving upwards slightly in concern.

"Oh, uh…" He glanced down at his plate, realizing then that his mother had prepared his favourite food- and he hadn't touched it. That wasn't good, now they'd really be suspicious. He scratched the back of his head, laughing nervously, "I, uh, started daydreaming… uh, I'll go re-heat it." And with that, he got up from his seat with his plate, rushing into the kitchen. But the plate never made it to the microwave, and Ventus didn't return to the table that night.

It wasn't that late at night, certainly he wouldn't' get in trouble for sneaking off like that, at least, not as much as his brothers. Ventus let his feet guide him, letting his mind wander again and his stomach instantly started doing flips. He sighed, leaning his head back to look at the stars after walking for quite some time.

"This sucks…" He mumbled to himself, coming to a stop.

"Hm?"

Ventus nearly jumped out of his skin, stumbling back to look at who had hummed. His heart jumped into his throat when he realized it was Fuu, sitting on a swing set. His feet had led him to the park, where there was an old swing set that he remembered he spent most of his time with Fuu as kids. But why was she here?

"H-hey Fuu…" He scratched the back of his neck, chuckling nervously. When she didn't respond- other than give him a look of, 'okay then…'- he sighed under his breath, and took the swing set beside her. "So… what are you doing here?" Shouldn't she be in the hospital, he though, glancing at her foot to see that it had a cast. Not too far off, he saw crutches dumped carelessly on the grass. He couldn't help but smile a bit at that. Only Fuu.

He didn't seem aware that she'd been watching him, and watching the smile suddenly appear on his face. She tilted her head a bit, blinking, "… what're you smiling for?" She asked, her voice breaking the silence. Ventus blinked in confusion, before he realized—and laughed slightly.

"Oh, uh, nothing… really…" But it didn't look like she was buying it- by the stare she was giving him. "Okay, okay," He chuckled, letting the smile take over his lips as he looked at her. "You make me smile." He said rather bluntly, not really thinking the words through and through… which is why he wished he'd thought it out as her face went blank. "I-I mean…"

"How?" She asked after a moment of silence, turning her head away so there was no eye contact.

"How? … Well… you haven't really changed much… I mean, you're a lot more quieter than I remember, but you're still my Fuu." He blushed instantly, and covered his mouth. Fuu herself had turned to look at him- with a faint tint of pink on her cheeks. "I-I didn't mean it l-like that!" He stuttered out, even his ears turning red at this point. "I meant when we were kids! When… we were best friends." He bit the inside of his cheek, knowing on the inside that wasn't what he had meant at all.

"… uh huh." Was her answer, looking away again. It was silent, the kind of silence that made Ven wish he had gone elsewhere, the kind that made his stomach flip more than he'd ever felt. "… Ven?" Surprised, he turned to look at her, unable to hide the childish pouting that was occurring on his features. "… did you mean… what you said… at the hospital?" His heart stopped.

"T-the hospital?" He stuttered, swallowing hard. "I… I thought you were asleep."

"Almost." She had an amazing poker face, he realized as he stared at her hard. "Did you?"

He couldn't answer. There was this huge lump in his throat that made it impossible. He ducked his head, and nodded, gripping the chains of the swing tightly. He waited for her to say something- something along the lines of, 'I like your brother better,' or, 'I don't like you like that,' and the thought of those words stung his heart in an incredibly painful way. But it was silent.

Then, he felt the warmth of her soft lips on his cheek, making them turn a deep shade of red.

"I like you too, Ven."


	9. Hands

Ventus was sure his face couldn't get any redder, and he swore his heart hand never beaten so hard in his chest. "W-what?" The place on his cheek where her lips had touched was tingling slightly, and he turned to look at her in disbelief. "Really…?" He asked in wonder, his voice barely a whisper. The smile on her face was one he had hardly seen these days, and seeing it now was…

"Yes, really." She replied, her voice a lot more confident than how he felt. For a moment, he was left stunned, blinking and speechless. Taking it the wrong way, Fuu blushed slightly and leaned away, turning her head to look forward. The smile disappeared, and Ven panicked.

"I-I like you! I'm just… surprised you like me. I thought you would like someone else… like Vanitas." He cringed visibly at the thought of them together- and Fuu noticed this, rolling her eyes a bit in response.

"I don't like him. Remember, when we were kids?" She started, pushing with her good foot to swing slightly. "He used to bully us around until I found out he had a huge fear of cooties." She smiled slightly at the memory, and Ven couldn't help but do the same, too.

"Okay, you have a point." Ven laughed easily, relaxing as the tense feeling in the air disappeared between them. "That was funny, though…" He grinned a bit to himself, leaning back slightly to look at the stars. Fuu hummed in agreement, looking over at him with a look in her eyes…

"… you don't remember, do you?" Her voice was a soft whisper in the night air, making Ven blink in curiosity and stare at her.

"Remember what?" He asked, thinking back eight years ago. Fuu smiled a knowing smile, looking back to her feet. Fuu shook her head, indicating she wouldn't say a word- later she would, Ven knew, but the curiosity was biting away at his stomach. The silence lingered for a while, and it took him all the courage he could conjure up to reach over and hold her hand. She intertwined their fingers, smiling a bit at the snug fit. He leaned over a few moments later, daring himself to press a soft kiss on her cheeks- but she'd seen him coming and turned her head quickly to capture his lips. Ven's cheeks turned a deep red, but he didn't pull away. Her lips were soft, and a little cold but he enjoyed the sweet kiss anyways, moving his lips slightly against hers and loving the feel. He pulled away a moment later, cheeks still warm and gazed at her. Fuu glanced down at his lips again, leaning in with a bit of eagerness for another kiss—when her cell phone rang. She gave a slight scowl, sliding her hand into her pocket and checking the message. With a sigh, she let go of his hand.

"What is it?" Ven asked, not able to hold back the slight whimper in his voice. He found he was pouting slightly, and wishing she hadn't brought her phone.

"Parents." She answered, standing up with some difficulty due to the cast. Ventus got up quickly, wrapping an arm around her waist and holding her up- and close. She nodded in thanks, making towards the crutches with his help. Frowning in concern, Ven watched…

"Maybe… I should walk you home." He offered when she had both crutches. Usually, Ven would expect her to be offended by the offer- which was why it came out nervous- but she didn't now. Instead, she nodded with a slight smile. The walk to her house was quiet, Ven's eyes wandering from the stars, to Fuu a lot. He stomach dropped when he saw the door and saw the lights on. When they got to the door, Ventus scratched the back of his neck and glanced up at her. "Uhm… guess I should… go…" He glanced at the window, back to Fuu, then at his feet.

"… want to stay for the night?" She asked, a bit quietly. Ventus blushed slightly, looking at her with hopeful eyes.

"I-If it wouldn't be too much of a bother…" He could use the excuse that it was too far, or something along those lines- he could think of something. Fuu smiled a bit, and nodded, reaching into her pocket to unlock the door and make her way inside. The door was left open for him; swallowing hard, he walked in after her, shutting the door.


	10. Too Loud

**Warning: This chapter contains a heavy, poorly written lemon. You have been warned.**

He didn't know how long it had been since he had entered the door with her, but it was the fact that she was with him that drove his heart insane. They talked- quiet little murmurings with her head on his shoulder, both sitting on the couch in the living room. The television was on, but they paid no attention to it. A chuckle escaped his lips, causing Fuu to look up with a raised eyebrow.

"Nothing, just…" He trailed off, glancing at her with a soft smile, "I never thought… we'd be like this. But I'm glad we are." Fuu remained silent, something in her eyes but she wouldn't say it. Ventus knew that much, wrapping an arm around her shoulder.

Finally, her voice- which he found, as the seconds went by, more and more beautiful to listen to- broke the silence, "… where does this leave us?" She turned her head up to him, her visible eye curious and gleaming a bit in the light. He blinked at her question, leaning back.

"Hmm… it… depends on what you want us to be, I guess…" He blushed, reaching up to scratch his cheek.

"I want you to be mine."

The words made his heart jump in his throat and redness like no other erupted across his cheeks.

"Y-yours?" His blue eyes turned to hers, wondering if she was being serious- and she was. He gulped, feeling… nervous? Excited? The idea of being 'hers' could have meant a lot of things. She looked so serious, too, with her steel blue eyebrows furrowed in the slightest.

"What do you mean…" He hummed quietly, intimidated by her intense gaze.

"I mean…" She seemed to struggle with the unfamiliar word, whatever it was. "My boyfriend." She finally sputtered, pink decorating her moonlit coloured skin.

"Your… boyfriend. I like it." He repeated the word, liking the sound of it and grinning. He turned his head, pressing his lips to her forehead affectionately.

"Then, will you be my girlfriend?" He asked after pulling away. Fuu looked up at him, giving a smile- an actual smile, and then nodded. He beamed, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer.

"I'm yours… your mine." Fuu blushed, and nodded again.

"Yes, I'm yours." She said, leaning her head into the place where shoulder and neck met. After a while, however, she noticed the clock and rose, taking his hand.

"C'mon." He followed after her, not really questioning where she was leading him.

Now, Ventus stared at the ceiling, a smile tempting to surface on his face but he wouldn't let it- they were _supposed _to be asleep. His hand was interlaced with Fuu's- who lay beside him on the bed, her own eyes watching the glow in the dark stars that she had long ago glued. His thumb stroked the back of her hand in circles, and he sighed with content. He was happy here- with her by his side and knowing that she really did like him. Fuu on the other hand, had a look in her eyes- seeming to contemplate something. Turning her head, Fuu watched him for a moment and a smile came onto her lips. She'd come up with a decision. All she had to do now was set it into motion. Withdrawing her hand, Ventus glanced at Fuu as she sat up; shifting so she had her hands on either side of him. Ventus, with all his innocence, didn't seem to comprehend what she was doing- nor had he any clue what she was going to do.

"Fuu?" He asked softly, blinking up at her with chaste, blue eyes. The pale woman remained silent before she slowly leaned down and pressed her lips against his; capturing them in a sweet kiss. Blushing, Ventus returned the kiss while raising his hands to let them sit at her waist. His hands trembled, and he tried to make them stop but the effort was useless. Fuu raised a hand to gently stroke his cheek, lips still moving slow against his own. She seemed confident with every movement she made, shifting further so she could lay herself on his torso. Fuu pulled away from the kiss and let her lips hover over his, barely a centimeter apart.

"Fuu…?" Ventus mumbled searching her eye with his own half closed. She hummed in response, raising her hand to brush a few locks of blonde hair out of his eyes.

"Do you… actually like me…?" He asked, face turning serious as his eyes begged for the truth. She was caught off guard by his question but a smile eased onto her lips, cupping his cheek with her hand.

"I always have… since we were kids, Ventus." She murmured sweetly to him, causing a blush to burst upon his cheeks, but she continued, "I think I may even… love you."

"Really…?" He mumbled again with his heart beating in his chest, watching her face for any signs of lying. But there was none, and she gave a nod- her steel blue locks gently brushing his skin. It caused him to smile and lean up to close the gap between their lips after murmuring, "I think… I love you, too."

Their lips moved together, slowly, but Fuu wanted to deepen it- try something else with him, and something deeper. She let her tongue slide out, and brush against his bottom lip. Ventus blushed deeply, unfamiliar with the gesture. Sensing this, Fuu let her tongue brush between his lips… before sliding it inside his mouth carefully. A startled Ven opened his eyes slightly, the red on his face intensifying further into deeper shades as his body tingled slightly at the unusual, yet welcome sensation. He felt her tongue brush against the inside, tauntingly, teasingly, and he couldn't help but begin to feel aroused by the hot and wet appendage that danced over his tongue- ushering him to take the next step. It didn't help that the hand that hand been stroking his cheeks travelled downwards- seeming to aim for the bottom of his shirt. But he made no objections, slowly relaxing and hoping his instincts would help him along. There was a sense of shyness as he raised his own tongue, rubbing it slowly against hers. The sensation sent shivers down Ven's spine, making him squirm slightly beneath her as he took in her taste; he found it to be intoxicating, and… he wanted more. The thought made him squirm a bit more, shamefully, wondering where it had come from.

She, however, was welcome of those thoughts as he hands moved up her arms in light caresses that made her skin feel a warm sensation. They moved down her sides to take a light, nervous hold of her hips; all the while their mouths remained locked and tongues were stuck in a slow dance between their damp havens; drops of their mixed saliva's slipping out from between swollen lips. Fuu had dominance over the man beneath her, and she tugged out his tongue so she could gently suck on it and scrape her teeth. Ventus gave a slight shudder and a noise slipped from his chest- a groan? He wasn't sure, but he made it again as Fuu played with his tongue. Out of instinct, and not to be outdone, his hands circled from the sides to the back. A wave of nervousness hit him, and he was unsure if he wanted to go through with what he was tempted to do. Yet the image of her rear… round and sinfully tempting to touch… he let his hands glide downwards to her lower cheeks and- he grasped them tight, massaging them with his palms and his fingertips gently probing into the skin through her jeans. Fuu let out a slight gasp at his sudden actions, pulling away from his tongue. Slowly, she licked her lips in front of him- taking in his flavour. Ventus found himself watching intently with his breath coming to him a fraction more ragged than before. Was it him, or was the room slowly getting hotter…?

"Ven~…" Fuu hummed, leaning into the side of his face where her breath skimmed over the shell of his ear. He found it hard to respond, still comprehending the warmth that was growing in his body- that tingling in his nether regions as he anticipated her actions. Her lips brushed over his cheek, leaving sweet pecks upon his skin before her teeth took a grasp of his ear lobe in a nip. He jumped slightly, causing him to squeeze her rump even more. She huffed, blushing before she swung her leg to his other side, now straddling him.

Ventus gazed up at her, swallowing hard with his hands still grasping her rear. He was afraid to move them away, not really sure what to do next. Fuu took control there by grasping the bottom of his shirt and beginning to tug it upwards. Ven's hands moved away from her rear and gripped her wrists.

"Fuu…" She looked down at him with curious eyes. "Are you sure… you want to be doing this?" Half of him pleaded for her to say yes, the other half remained unsure. After all, they'd only just gotten together… but eight years ago they were inseparable. He was just… confused- concerned even.

"… do you not want to?" She asked, and he realized why he'd stopped her. He glanced down, intertwining their hands as he picked out his words carefully.

"I just don't know if we should be doing this now- what if you regret it later? What if we're taking this too fast?" He wondered aloud, glancing up to her eyes. She seemed to understand, as he managed to control the small flames of lust licking at his core.

"I won't… I know; I've been waiting for you for eight years. I didn't want anyone else. Just you and only you." She paused, looking at their hands- again; they fit together like puzzle pieces. She smiled, raising his hand to her lips and brushing it over his knuckles.

"I never stopped thinking about you, Ven, since the last day I saw you…" Her heart was hooked on him, and it would have no one else- no one else would ever fit with her hand as he did- or fit below her as well as he.

"Fuu…" He let the name roll off his tongue delightfully with a smile. He sat up and kissed her hard with passion, and she didn't hesitate to return it. His hands let go of hers, returning to their place atop her rear and gave them a good squeeze. She made a slight gasping noise against his lips and he pulled away.

"I'm glad you waited, really. I want you, too- I need you, Fuu." He said with confidence, meaning every word.

"I don't want you to leave again, god, you have no idea how much I've missed you." He kissed her again, this time letting his own tongue intrude into her damp cave. Mimicking her motions, he explored the depths; rubbing sensually at the areas he could reach. Tilting his head, he got a better angle and dove deeper- surprised by his own burst of confidence.

Fuu didn't mind the confidence and let her hands roam to the bottom of his shirt again; the two slippery appendages creating a dance filled with sweet friction. She grasped the fabric of his shirt, and tugged it up with her nails skimming the muscles of his torso that had grown in the past years she had been absent. Fuu couldn't help but admire them, as they weren't even visible with the baggy shirts he wore. His muscles twitched in response to her delicate touch, the tingling turning into a lustful fire that made the arousal in his pants more prominent than before. As he shifted underneath her, she felt the stiff limb press against the underside of her thigh. A blush rose to her cheeks as she glanced down between them- and grinned. She tugged the shirt off of him, forcing his arms up before it was thrown somewhere in the room. Again, she ran her hands down the front of his torso to admire and memorize the traces of muscle there.

"Working out?" She hummed teasingly, watching him through her eyelashes and grinning when she saw him blush. He gave a nod, not sure how else to respond which caused her to giggle in the slightest. The sound, to Ventus, was beautiful, and he wanted to hear it again sometime soon. At the moment, however, he was busy with trailing his hands up her shirt to reach for her bra. Pressing his lips lightly to her neck he started to leave light kisses on her skin, causing her to shiver slightly. The kisses ceased entirely when Ventus realized he had no idea how to take a bra off. He fiddled with the clasp, furrowing his eyebrows and sticking his tongue out in concentration. Fuu chuckled, watching him for just a bit longer then reaching back, unhooking it for him.

"You need to practice~." She teased, leaning in to flick her tongue over the shell of his ear. He shuddered, but concentrated on tugging her shirt off with her bra. Ventus threw them off to the side; hearing the fabric plop somewhere in the room. He didn't know where, as his eyes were occupied; gawking at her bare form, mouth dropping open with an excited huff leaving from within. He reached out, trembling finger tips brushing the smooth, milky skin; letting them memorize the exquisite curves of her torso. Fuu blushed at his reaction, letting his hands roam her body for a moment- until he pressed his hands hesitantly against the globes of her chest; messaging them in his grasp. A quiet gasp escaped her swollen lips, the touch new to her- but desired greatly as the lustful flame grew within her. It left her in a slight daze, even more so when he managed to take the hard nipples between his fingers and give them a gentle squeeze that made a soft moan escape her. Registering her reaction, he did it again, harder, and watched his Fuu moan again, louder this time. With a grin, and confidence growing from the sounds coming from the female, he pulled her close and flipped them so he was on top. He examined the look on her face- she was beyond willing, squirming slightly as she awaited his actions. Then he hesitated. He knew what to do- vaguely, but he wasn't /that/ innocent. Well, at least he believed. He thanked sex ed. class for giving him the basics but from here on out he'd have to rely on instinct.

Fuu whimpered slightly at the nips she received as Ventus lowered his lips to her neck. He seemed determined to dominate; the sweet noises she made giving him fuel to be a little braver. Ven opened his mouth, his warm breath falling on the bruises and let his tongue trail all the way from her collar bone to her jaw. He found himself addicted to the way she tasted, his tongue flickering over the sensitive, heated skin. Fuu felt her heart beating hard in her chest, but she wouldn't let herself be outdone. Her nails scraped lightly over the skin of his back, causing him to shiver momentarily. He went back to ravishing her neck, and with all the concentration she could muster from beneath the lustful daze, she slipped her hands down to the front of his pants.

By now, she should have known what her fingertips would brush against yet she was surprised none the less. Perhaps it was his size that caught her off guard, hands feeling the growing arousal in the man's pants. There was an audible hiss from between his teeth when she put a light amount of pressure. It nearly knocked him senseless with pleasure… and he wanted her to do it again. He pressed himself into her hands in a slow grind, hissing again and holding back a moan. Fuu's face was scarlet at his actions, but she swallowed and went back to her original plan. Giving the 'tent' a gentle squeeze, she pulled away and found the band of his pants. Confident, she undid the zipper and button then started to tug them down. The problem was, his arousal had made the pants a bit too tight, the actions causing a groan to escape him. Fuu bit her lip, before slipping her hand into his pants- face as red as cherries- and gripped the stiff limb. Ventus lost it there; giving another excited gasp and leaning into her neck for support. The feeling of a woman's graceful hand on his staff… made Ventus moan loudly, Fuu adjusting his length so she could tug the pants easily off his hips and to his knees. With him on top, she could push them no further. It was harder to concentrate now, too, with his warm chest pressing against her breasts, his lips just centimeters from giving her a possible love bite. Trying to shift so her feet could pull his pants down caused a grind against her pants, against her growingly wet sanctum. Both let out a moan, surprised by the contact. It made Ven slightly impatient; the warmth between her legs inviting and she still had those sexy skinny jeans on… the ones that outlined her arse beautifully. He pushed himself up, hands groping from her shoulders, to her globes, and down the flat stomach to her jeans. Nervous fingers latched onto the zipper, tugging it down and nearly tearing off the button. Fuu had the moment to gaze up at him in all his adorable impatience.

A smile tugged at her lips as she watched with mild amusement; sweat was lacing his forehead, and soon he'd be sweating all over. For now, she admired the glow of his skin in the dim light of her room; muscles flexing beneath the sun-kissed skin, a soft red dominating his cheeks as he started to tug off the jeans. They came off easy enough, and then the two were in just that; underwear. Fuu noticed the sudden lustful, hungry look in his eyes and blushed immensely; her panties were drenched from her own excitement. It made her shiver slightly with his hands ghosting over her thighs, still staring at her wet, clothed entrance. Ventus didn't say a word, however, as he scrambled onto his stomach, shuffling Fuu further up the bed so she was sitting up just a tad. He was raised slightly, face directed at the horrible fabric that was in his way.

"Ven?" She asked in a soft voice, almost a moan while waiting in anticipation.

"I… I just want… a taste." Ven's cheeks were scarlet as he confessed this, but he was utterly serious about it. He leaned in, smelling her arousal and almost pouncing his mouth against her then and there. But instead, he reached up, tugging the panties low until Fuu had to raise her legs and slip them off herself. Then, she kept her legs closed, folding them to the side so he only got a view of her ass and legs.

"Fuu~…" He whined, licking her legs and nudging at them with his nose; a childish gesture, but he would get what he wanted. An audible giggle, as she turned her lower half so her folded legs were off to the other side in a tease.

"Hmm?" She tilted her head, watching his hungry eyes glance at the wet stream trickling down the bottom of her thighs. He decided not to answer, leaning in again to place an affectionate kiss on her cheek. Pulling away, he grasped one leg and tugged it over his head until she was spread; wide open and he gazed at her virgin area affectionately. The smell of her was strong now, and he could hardly hold back. But he had to take it slow, he knew. He wanted her to enjoy the pleasure as much as she could. So, he lowered his face in; blushing at the warmth and trickle of cum falling from her entrance. He examined, making Fuu squirm slightly. Blushing, she wished he'd stop staring; close his eyes or something. She shifted, but Ven caught her by the thighs and gave her a pouting look.

"Don't… there's nothing to be embarrassed about." He told her gently, turning his eyes back to her nether regions, giving a small smile as he pressed his lips to the sensitive pearl. Fuu let out a surprised gasp, pink staining her cheeks as she glanced down at the blonde. He grinned at the response, before he flicked his tongue against her clit, hearing her give out a moan. Chuckling in delight, Ven gave it a lick, rubbing it lightly with the tip of his tongue. He continued to play with her, loving how she writhed and squirmed, moaning and panting. Soon, he moved his tongue away from the little knob, pushing her legs open further.

If there was ever a time Fuu was shy, it was now, with her face pink and biting her lip. He gazed up at her, seeing her chest raise and fall; breathing harder than the start of this all. It gave him another burst of energy, locking his eyes with her as he lowered his head and licked her clit again. A shudder ran through her from the amount of pleasure the small gesture gave her.

Ventus finally turned his head to her womanhood, intoxicated with the scent that he breathed in. Gently, he ran his tongue over the slit that dripped her honey. The pink, virgin folds had an addicting taste, and he found himself giving her another slow lick, a shy whimper escaping her lips as she arched her back; a heavy sigh leaving her lips.

Fuu was well aware she had lost dominance at this point, shuddering and gasping with pleasure as his tongue gently probed the flesh of her walls. Of course, when this was all over, she'd try to regain it; feeling a little awkward but it started to ebb away as he snaked his tongue further into her. Fuu cried out, putting a hand over her mouth to silence it. Ven pouted slightly at that, so without words he demanded her to continue her cries by shoving his tongue further in, pressing his mouth closer. He tried his best to take in all of her honey that was leaking out, rubbing his tongue against her walls. He moved slowly, tauntingly, gazing up at her often as he waited for her to move her hand away from her lips. When she still refused, he pulled his head up; her nectar dripping off his chin and giving his lips a glossy look.

"Moan for me~…" He whispered husky, seductive tone, purposefully letting his breath brush against her wet entrance. At this, her blush increased tenfold and she moved her hand away from her mouth. He licked his lips, nodding in approval before moving his head down again and easily slid his tongue back into her. This time, he pushed his tongue in and out of her, as he pressed his nose against her clit. He nuzzled as he jammed his tongue into her, causing Fuu to cry out even louder- cry out his name in a seductive tone. The sound was so enthralling to him he felt his erection twitch against the sheets he laid on, grateful the pants had been pulled off beforehand as they would have suffocated him by now.

"Ven…!" She cried, gripping the pillow, the speed increasing with his tongue, the nuzzles driving her mad. She melted into the pleasure, her body growing hotter than before, skin breaking into a sweat from the sudden heat. It wasn't long before she felt the heat begin to grow in her lower parts, his tongue pressing deeper in and feverishly liking at the walls of her haven. Fuu gave a cry of his name, gripping the pillow tighter as her climax rocked through her; her orgasm spilling her honey from within and spilling into Ven's mouth; dripping out onto the sheets. Ven gave a slight groan, surprised, but pleased with the amount that poured into his waiting mouth. He swallowed, licking at the quivering slight; Fuu moaned faintly, still intoxicated by the feeling of release her orgasm had granted her. The licks made her shiver slightly; still in a daze with her numb womanhood trying to get feeling back. Ventus licked what he could that dripped, and licked his chin. He sat up, grinning as he delicately ran a finger over her clit. She gave a small squeak, licking her lips as the lust fire ignited in her again. She blinked at the haziness in her eyes, turning to look at the blonde hovering over her as he leaned down to press a kiss onto her.

With crazy confidence, she took his shoulders, flipped him so he was bottom, and grinded her wet entrance hard against his pulsing member. Surprised, Ven gripped her thighs, threw his head back and let out the loudest moan of the night; manly and deep from his throat, welcoming the hot, wet slit probing against his member. Fuu herself gave a cry of pleasure, feeling his erection press hard into the sensitive folds. She bit her lip, silencing herself to lean down and capture his lips in a passionate, heated kiss. He moaned into her mouth, the movements nudging his erection even further. She lifted her hips as she moved lower down his neck, sucking on his skin to hear him huff and groan. He raised his hands; trailing his fingers over her heated, milky skin to her hips. There, he gripped them and tried to hold her steady. Fuu, however, had different plans; letting the tease go on, as she pushed his hands away and trapped them beside his head.

Rolling her hips, she let the stiff limb probe her jewel, then rubbed herself against it once more. The friction drove Ventus mad; groaning and panting beneath her. It took all of his will not to push inside her, to press the tip against her slit. To get his mind off of the delicious sensations she created against him, he wiggled his hands out of her grasp. He flipped her, gaining the top position again with the underside of his shaft pressing against the slit of her nether regions. Fuu gave an excited, lustful huff; licking her lips as he gazed at her with an evident hazy look to his blue eyes. Fuu couldn't help but grin a bit, satisfied- for now- that she was able to get him in this state, even if she wasn't on top. He let his hands slide from her hips up her sides and to her chest; groping them with his clumsy hands. Fuu blushed and moaned, reaching up to wrap an arm around his shoulders to bring him closer to her; filling in the gap between them, heated bodies glistening with sweat meshing together. Ventus groaned slightly, before lowering his head to violate her skin with feverish licks and kisses. Fuu continued to hold him close to her, feeling their heat ignite the air around them. Finally, Ventus made it past her collar bone and he gazed at her breasts; licking his lips. He glanced at her, blue eyes no longer holding the innocence they did before. Fuu bit her lip, trying to settle the giddiness in her stomach while he latched his mouth over one of the pink centers. He let his warm saliva slide over her hardened nipple, licking over it again and again; Fuu's breathing became slightly laboured, his other hand reaching up to squeeze and toy with the other forb of flesh. He pulled back his mouth, a string of saliva following after which he broke off with a flick of his tongue. He dragged his tongue over the sensitive skin again, smothering her skin with his fluids and breathing gently over it, sending chills down Fuu's spine. She arched her back when he scraped his teeth over her nipple, gently nipping at it to hear Fuu give out a cry of ecstasy. His other hand tweaked the nub between index and thumb, while his teeth gently took a hold of her nipple and pulled it up gently. Fuu gave out another cry, reaching over to entangle her hand in the mess of blond locks. He started to trail kisses to the other globe, moving his hand away and dominating the flesh again. His tongue violated her skin, licking and sucking, wanting to hear her moan louder; he gave a slow grind into her, his shaft pressed against her aroused womanhood. She gave out a louder cry, grip tightening on his dishevelled hair.

"Oh, Ven~!" She cried out, the sound of it making his erection twitch and his body raise in temperature. He groaned against her skin, sending vibrations to the little bud. Every movement he seemed to make aroused her further, glancing at her now he could see her nearly overwhelmed with the sensations. His touch sent fires of lust driving through her, their sweat mixing together and glistening as they rolled off their skin and onto the already stained sheets below. He grinded again, slow and teasing to the point he thought he would lose it then and there. But he wouldn't; he bit his lip, listening to Fuu cry out his name, letting every letter roll off her tongue. It was too much, too much for her to wait any longer; he raised his head from his work on her breast, licked his lips, and gazed at his fallen angel. With a grin, he raised his lips to her ear; breath tickling her neck as he whispered, "You're so beautiful, babe…" He tested the nickname out, and the result satisfied him. She pressed her chest against him, hiding the blush caused from his words by turning her head into his nape of his neck.

"Don't hiiide…" He whined, breathless, pulling back to peck her lips and kiss her cheeks. His heart pounded in his chest, and through the lustful haze, he seemed to realize who he had before him; how much he wanted her, needed her, how much she meant to him and he wouldn't let go.

"I love you." He mumbled, pressing his forehead to hers and smiling gently, eyes cloudy still. He watched the pink once again stain her cheeks, and he grinned, finding his own cheeks to be warmer than before.

"I love you too…" Came her reply, breathless as well, leaning her head up to capture his lips in a heart-felt, passionate kiss. He pulled away, breathing hard as his erection gave another twitch. He glanced down at their bodies; pressed together still, each movement making him want to invade her; take all of her in one go. But he couldn't he knew; the desire was strong, though. He turned his head up to her face, pushing her bangs away to see the rest of her face. He noticed the scar running down her left eye… but smiled at her and kissed her eyelids.

"Are you… really sure?" He asked, as he pulled his hips back; noticing that her fluids had rubbed against the him. Fuu raised her hands to grip his shoulders lightly, and gave a nod.

"I'm ready." Her voice didn't falter, surprisingly, probably sounding more confident than how she really felt. She knew there would be pain to come, and she could only grip his shoulders and bite her lip. He gave a nod, looking down to make sure. Once his tip was pressing against her opening, he looked up at her and smiled, kissing her forehead as he pressed their bodies together again.

"Tell me when…" He trailed off, unable to form the right words and Fuu could only give a nod. Her nails dug into his skin, and he knew that would just be the minimum pain he'd feel, compared to her. Slowly, he pushed his length into her, whimpering slightly at the tight hold her walls had on him, the warmth and wetness of her haven making him want to moan. He snaked his hands to her hips, holding them steady and using them as support as he pushed his way further in. Another whimper escaped his lips; one filled with pleasure and discomfort- she was a little too tight for him. Fuu hoisted her legs around his hips, hopefully making it easier for him- then nearly jumped when he felt him stop; the tip probing her hymen. She dug her fingers deeper, closing her eyes- but Ven pressed his lips to her eyelids again, whimpering a plea to keep them open.

Hesitantly, Fuu obeyed, opening them so red orbs stared into blue. He slid himself back, gripping her hips tighter from uncertainty.

"F-Fuu, I… I…" He whimpered again, and she kissed his cheek.

"I'm ready." She repeated, meaning the words as she stared at him; not daring to close her eyes. A timid nod, and he took a deep breath before he thrusted forward, hard, breaking the thin skin of her hymen. Fuu's eyes widened, and she gave out a cry of pain, clinging to Ventus as pain rocked her body, leaving her trembling. Tears stung the corners of her eyes, and she blinked them away, holding back whimpers. She breathed hard, curling her feet as she lay against the sheets, waiting impatiently for the pain to ebb away.

"Fuu, Fuu…!" He begged, kissing her cheeks, shuddering at the feel of warm blood trickling out. Only a little bit, but it was the pain on her face that broke his heart. He tried his best to get her mind off of it, groping with on hand to her breast desperately, kissing her neck and lips sweetly.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry…!" He whimpered, afraid to move anything below his waist. Her walls still clung to him, swollen slightly from the pain. He couldn't tell if the pain was easing off or not, relying on the look displayed on her face. Fuu forced her self to calm down after a while, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and moving her hips against his as she tried to get him to move on; even with the tight hold her walls had on him. Ventus gave out a deep groan, the friction of her walls and fluids against his shaft being delicious friction, and tightness. He gripped the sheets with his now free hand, shaking his head.

"No, no… Fuu…" He gazed at her, waiting and not moving an inch. "Are you…?" he mumbled, becoming dazed from the grasp.

"G-go… it doesn't… hurt that much…" She lied through her teeth, licking her lips, breathing hard. Unsure, he gave a nod- delying for a few moments before running his hand back to her hips and began a slow, easy pace, letting her walls get used to his size. Fuu huffed, breathing becoming laboured; even at the pace he was going, the pain was burning her, and she let out a soft whimper. Ven halted- his guts wrenching and telling him to keep forward- and gazed at her, ignoring his instincts.

"Fuu?" He plead, leaning down to kiss her forehead, "M-maybe…"

"N-no…" She sighed in pain, shaking her head, "Keep g-going…p-please…" She stuttered hotly, the look in her eyes making his stomach flip and cause his urges to thrust into her grow. He bit his lip hard, nodding, starting his same pace again. It was hard to hold back now, and slowly, he started to grind deeper into her, his mouth dropped open as he breathed hard. He pressed further into her as he quickened the pace; pain ebbing away to be replaced with a pleasure so nerve wrecking Fuu had to cry out his name, feeling the sweat break out of her skin.

"Ven! Ven~!" She yelled out, the hot, passionate delivery of each thrust driving her to latch onto him; wanting more. He complied to her unsaid pleas, pushing himself faster, harder into her with groans leaving the depths of his throat. The sound of their sexual desires being fulfilled were cried out, accompanied by the sounds of their bodies meeting with each powerful thrust Ventus drove into her. But it was deep enough; he was missing something, he could feel the gap and it was driving him mad. Finally, he pulled his hands away from her hips and to the underside of her thighs; hoisting her up to drive his length deep into her.

"Ven, o-oh god, d-don't stop!" Fuu cried out, feeling him pound into that one part of her; to the spot of entrance to her womb; he only dove faster, feeling the friction, aggressive pounding driving his sense wild and he cried out her name. There was a moment of satisfaction for Fuu, hearing him cry out her name over and over, her own voice melting in with his.

He pounded and pounded into her haven, panting and moaning and crying out; Fuu squirming beneath him and meeting his pelvis with each loud slap of skin meeting skin. He had to silence himself, wanting to hear her instead- embarrassed he was being so loud. He curled into her, faster faster, he pushed, feeling his climax getting closer with each powerful thrust.

Her lust filled screams filled his ears, exciting him more and more; his climax so, so close. He could tell for her it was the same; her toes curling against him as she held herself around him. To bring her to her climax further, he grinding his skin into her clit, hearing her breath falter and hitch at the sounded grind. He heard her swear, and chuckled breathlessly.

"Again…!" He begged, wanting to her hear.

"Ven! Fuck…!" She cursed again, seeing him grin and turn red. It disappeared soon, however, feeling that intense burning and coiling in her nether regions. Her walls began to close around him, and he gave a yelp, clinging to her.

"Come for me, come with me!" He groaned against the skin of her neck, pounding, sweat dripping from his entire body. It wasn't long, with the way he grinded and pounded into her, as Fuu pressed her chest into him and screamed out than she had the entire night of his name, letting him know- quite clearly- she'd hit her orgasm; the pleasure and release rocking her so hard her vision became blurry and filled with joyous tears. Her body trembled and gave way, feeling numb between her legs.

Ventus cried out as he gave one last, final, powerful thrust into her as the warmth of his fluids filled her, mixing with her own honey, dribbling out of her opening. He rode out his orgasm, becoming incredibly dizzy and giddy from the feeling. His arms trembled as he held himself up, letting his member calm down, and slid himself out; their juice spilling onto the sheets. He slid himself onto her, panting hard; their pants filled the room while the calmed their beating hearts. Taking a deep breath, he noticed how their scents had dominated the air around him… and grinned. He pushed himself up, and flopped to his side, beside her. He reached up, brushing her bangs away again as they stuck to her rosy face with all the sweat.

"Fuu…?" He hummed breathlessly, causing the steel haired beauty to turn her half closed eyes to him. She hummed in response, turning to her side to face him- and wincing, sore from their actions. She licked her lips, finally with her breath back in a normal pace. He chuckled, leaning over to kiss her again; sweet and chaste.

"I love you." She smiled in return, reaching up to take his hand in hers.

"I love you, too." He shuffled closer to her, nuzzling into the crook of her neck fondly. Fuu held back a giggle, wrapping her arms around him. This side of her he rather enjoyed; affectionate and sweet. It was the side only he would be able to see, the thought bringing a grin to his face.

"M'sore…" She commented quietly, running a hand through his sweaty blond locks. He chuckled again, using her breasts as pillows, causing her to blush.

"Sleep it off with me~" He suggested, nuzzling the valley between her chest. Fuu could only give a nod, as Ventus pulled the sheets over them and sighing. He was unbelievably tired, falling asleep quickly in her arms. Fuu followed after, kissing his forehead then closing her own eyes.

In the morning, the door was being pounded on. Fuu didn't move an inch, and the pounding continued. Ven groaned, pressing against his make shift pillows. He remained silent, sighing as the pounding ceased. Only for a moment, before the neighbors voice cried out…

"Are you alright! We heard screaming last night!"

Ven couldn't help but laugh, Fuu's face turning a deep shade of red.

Oh god.

**Author: **_Oh my god… oh… oh my god… do you know how red my face is? Well it's very red! And yeah. Uhm, sorry for spelling mistakes, paragraph spacing fails, and all that. I'm just… it's my first time writing a hetero lemon, don't be mean! ;_; _


	11. Threat

They slept in; the clock seemed to tick by even faster than usual but they didn't care. Ventus could hear her heart beating for him beneath the soft, milky skin of her chest and it brought a smile to his lips. Well, okay, then weren't really even sleeping- Fuu ran her hand through her hand through Ven's blond locks, a blush still there, even though faint. Ven had his eyes closed, his other hand intertwined with hers and rubbing circles on the back with his thumb. It was peaceful, and they enjoyed the skin to skin contact, the time they were having together; filling in the gaps of the years they'd been apart, even if there were no words.

"Fuu…" Ventus mumbled gently against her skin, nuzzling into her gently and giving a soft smile. He kissed her skin, causing a small smile of her own to appear on the pale woman's lips. She continued to run her hands through his hair, glancing at the clock and blinking when she saw the time. It was one in the after noon, what a bunch of lazy bums. Still, she didn't want to move from her place, and Ventus looked comfortable…

The choice was made for her when her cellphone vibrated on the bedside table, causing Ventus to peep open one blue orb. With a sigh, Fuu reached out, grasping the cursed thing and flipping it open. It came to Ven's mind that Fuu's parents hadn't arrived that night, and she had said… Fuu flipped the phone off, noticing Ven's stare.

"Hm?" She hummed, pulling her hand away from his hair for a moment as she put the phone on the table.

"You said your parents were calling you home last night…" Ventus trailed off, his innocent eyes wide as he stared. Well, Fuu blushed slightly and realized she had been caught in her own little game. Frowning slightly, and glancing away. She glanced at her phone, remembering how last night they had actually texted her, telling her that they wouldn't be home for a few more days. She looked down at Ventus, and sighed inwardly.

"Lied." She stated, feeling guilty.

"… why?" Ventus asked, moving himself so he was supporting himself on his forearms, his face hovering over hers.

"… you." Fuu managed to mumble, looking him straight in the eyes. She wanted to stay with him. Of course she hadn't planned for them to go this far, but there was nothing wrong with that. Fuu had simply wanted him to stay with her, and… she had lied in the process.

"Fuu…" Ventus frowned, looking a little hurt, "You could have just asked…" He said gently, leaning forward to press his forehead gently against hers.

"… afraid." She mumbled, closing her eyes slightly.

"Of what?" He asked, curious.

"… rejection." She told him. Ventus blinked, before closing his eyes and shaking his head a bit- a smile on his lips.

"I wouldn't do that to you, Fuu. Never." He leaned forward, pressing his lips against hers gently. Another vibration from the phone interrupted them however, and Fuu reached out to grab it- with a rather reproachful glare. But this time, Ventus could see the screen and blinked when he saw 'Idiot' as the name at the top of the message.

"Who's idiot?"

"Vanitas."

A chuckle- and then a gasp. The text had been asking of Ven's whereabouts, and something about his mother getting pretty pissed-

"I gotta go!" Ventus had amazing speed when he was in a panic; rushing around Fuu's room looking for his clothing. Fuu blinked, watching for a moment… before holding back a laugh, a blush clear on her face.

"D-don't stare!"

"M'not!"

"Are too!" He kept scrambling, pulling on his jeans and shirt and everything else. He made his way over to the bed, pressing his lips against hers in a quick kiss, pulled away, stared… and kissed her again. Oh, he didn't want to go! Not with her still- Ventus shook his head.

"Uh, right, bye babe." The 'babe' part came out rather quickly, accidently, but the smile on Fuu's face- however faint- told him she rather liked it. Another swift kiss, and he was running to the door, down the street, hands still trying to fix his belt. Fuu was smirking a bit as she locked the door, a blush still on her face.

The smile dropped though, when her eyes caught the sight of a letter on the floor. It was addressed to her, the return address all to familiar. It struck a chord in her chest, trembling hands picking up the paper. It couldn't be…

VxFxVxFxVxFxVxF

"And where have you been all day~?" the sly voice was all to familiar as it hissed with uncomfortable curiosity in Ven's ear. He frowned, pushing Vanitas away hurriedly, making his way to his room. Grounded for the day, it was something he hadn't wanted.

"Leave me alone, Vanitas." He grumbled, crestfallen as he reached for the door. A pale hand snapped around his wrist, pulling it away from the door knob. Looking up, blue orbs met yellow- and it was a look he was fond of, growing on that pale face.

"Tell. Me. Now." Came the dangerous threat, filled with venom yet his face was screwed up in a sly smile. When Ventus refused to open his mouth, Vanitas gave a 'hmph', and leaned into his brother. Ventus went to lean back, when he noticed the other was sniffing him! Why would he be—

"You smell of a woman."

Ven's heart dropped to the floor, face nearly going as pale as Van's own skin. And he started to tug his hand back, gulping quietly as he tried to free himself.

"W-what are you talking about?" Ventus looked down at the hand holding him- the grip getting rather tight. He pulled harder, frowning in slight panic, glancing at the menacing yellow eyes. They were staring right through him- it freaked him out!

"You were with someone." Vanitas hissed through his lips- seeming to be curled awfully into a cruel grin.

"And I'm going to find out who. Trust me. I will." The grin dropped slowly, before Ventus found himself pressed to the wall, hand above his head.

"If I find out you were with…" He trailed off. Vanitas seemed to have a thing for trying not to show interest in anyone, despite the fact he showed interest in every girl his brother's hung around with. He even tried Namine- but those two were just not meant to be. At all.

The grip on his hand pulled Ven's mind back to the matter and not his wondering thoughts, wincing slightly.

"Van, get off." He hissed in pain, reaching up to pull his hand away. For a moment, Vanitas gave a speculating glance- a glance that chilled Ventus to the bone. It was dull, bored, like his mind was elsewhere, plotting, instead of aware of the nearly-wrist breaking grip he hand on his brother.

"Van!"

The shout pulled Vanitas out of his thoughts, and he gave a scoff.

"You're weak." He grunted, pulling away and letting go of him.

"But I will find out." He threatened, as he made his way down the stairs. Ventus watched, glancing at his wrist and sighed. There would be a bruise left over from that… why was Vanitas such a creep.


End file.
